


Vocation

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what she's good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyakate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/gifts).



> Written for flyakate for halfamoon 2009.

"You wanna grab a beer?"

Kay looks up from the file she's reading to see Beau leaning a hip against her desk, coat on, ready to walk out the door. "Huh? No, it's all right. Go without me."

"You're still working the Hutton case?" Beau's mouth twists in disbelief. "It's a stone whodunnit, Kay. Nobody--not you, not even the great Frank Pembleton--" Frank snorts and waves a dismissive hand, but Beau doesn't stop "--is gonna figure out who offed that guy." Beau shakes his head. "Guy turns up dead in Druid Hill Park, and his body was probably there for days before anyone even noticed. Nobody knows anything, and anybody who does ain't talking."

"Not days," Kay says, "not according to Scheiner's autopsy. He puts time of death at about three am on Monday. Body was found at nine pm. Someone had to have seen something."

Beau shakes his head again. "You're gonna have to get used to having some red under your name, Kay. That's just the way it works."

Kay settles back into her chair and taps the file with her pen. "Not if I can help it."

"You see that, gentlemen?" Gee says, one large hand clapping her on the shoulder from behind. Kay blinks but forces herself not to flinch in surprise. "That is the kind of dedication I expect from my detectives. Even without paid overtime, which the grateful city of Baltimore cannot afford to pay you at this time."

The rest of the squad groans, but Kay grins up at him. She can afford to work this case right now--she hasn't caught a murder in days, and Hutton's the only red mark under her name. She knows it's a long shot--Hutton was probably nothing more than a smokehound getting smoked one final time--but this is what she does. What she's good at doing.

Beau snorts and heads out to the bar with Munch and Meldrick.

Bayliss looks over at her, all moist eyes and floppy hair behind mountains of paperwork about Adena Watson, and says, "You really think you can put it down?"

She shrugs; she's riding a hot streak, but she doesn't want to get cocky. "This is what we do, Bayliss."

"Yeah," he says, with the fervor of a true believer, and turns back to his own case. "Yeah."

end

~*~


End file.
